


caught in a black romance

by Oph3liacZ0m_B



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blindness, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Scratching, Slight Breath Play, Sober Gamzee Makara, Xeno, gamzee has a pantie fetish, menchan of improper horn use, seriously no more weed before writing, thicker terezi, was way to high for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oph3liacZ0m_B/pseuds/Oph3liacZ0m_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warm breath washed across her face and she reached out, sharp nails catching in the material tears small holes as she gripped and tugged, smashing their mouths together harshly, all teeth and tongue, Gamzee purred the sound made a vibration in Terezi's chest, her free hand shot into the taller trolls hair, right between the horns. she yanked hard baring his pale throat, her lips brushed right above his collarbone just before she opened her mouth wide and-</p><p>he growled, warning, a spike of lust rippled through her as she bit down, just hard enough.</p><p>his nails dug into her hips, grinding them together, pressing her thicker form to him, sliding his hands around and down cupping her rounded butt, claws snagging on the material of her annoying pants.</p><p>"Your all up and GETTING IT NOW."</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in a black romance

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize idek what this is

The smell of dust and dark, the musky damp air was cool, she could small the richest of royal purples ahead, a soft chuckle caught her ears making them twitch instictively, it made a chill slither up her spine.

"gamzeee." she hissed softly.

"my my what a mother fucking miracle, you been all up and marinating in my think pan." the scent got stronger, the sweet sticky smell of troll blood and sex.

warm breath washed across her face and she reached out, sharp nails catching in the material tears small holes as she gripped and tugged, smashing their mouths together harshly, all teeth and tongue, Gamzee purred the sound made a vibration in Terezi's chest, her free hand shot into the taller trolls hair, right between the horns. she yanked hard baring his pale throat, her lips brushed right above his collarbone just before she opened her mouth wide and-

he growled, warning, a spike of lust rippled through her as she bit down, just hard enough.

his nails dug into her hips, grinding them together, pressing her thicker form to him, sliding his hands around and down cupping her rounded butt, claws snagging on the material of her annoying pants.

"Your all up and GETTING IT NOW."

royal velvet tingled on her tongue, it wasn't sweet like the delicious red, but it felt nice, heavy and tangy, an almost unwanted tainted sugar. a deceptive thing.

he dropped her, so quick it almost didn't seem possible. his hands tore at her pants, then her top, she laid there eyes closed staying still, letting him fight the materials.

red satin panties were finally all that covered her, bikini cut, little teal bow.

"mother fuck." Gamzee rasped and she could hear the wide grin on his stupid clown face.

Terezi snorted, sat up, reached up and grabbed a long horn, "what are you waiting for then? "

she had the upper hand and used the exchange of power to pin Gamzee down and straddle his chest.

"Like what you see?" she asked, sliding her self on his chest, grinding her hips down and up. strong hands pulled her up till his nose was nestled against those silky underwear, he coaxed her legs beside his head and held her as he proceeded to have sloppy make outs with that fine fabric, pressing into her, slipping his tongue into the side to taste her juices,

Terezi blushed, aroused and feeling dominating, she reached between her legs and yanked the material away and shoved her sex into Gamzee's nose and lips, spreading a tinted teal on his chin, he slurped her up, tilting her back till she was bent backwards on one hand, she loved making him chase her, making him fight to get what he needed and lusted for, she drew back more and he huffed annoyed.

another swift movement and she was on her back, 

she laid back drawing him to her by his horn again, she spread her legs, shoving his face into her clothed crotch, grinding her concealed nook against his nose roughly, her toes curled, her mouth dropped open. Gamzee held her hips again, opening his maw to lick at the slick material, he growled making her quake

"oh" that was unexpected, and he continued. lapping at her and nuzzling into her sex, the fabric becoming damp with saliva and her pretty teal juices, her fingers gripped his horn tighter and she tugged lifting herself up subconsciously, enjoying the way his warm mouth felt against her, his breath heating and cooling her with every breath.

he pushed her hips down, wrapping an arm around one silky thigh, his other hand moving to her sex, his digits slipping in between the fabric and her skin, he twisted it between his fingers to pull it up between her seed flaps, he licked up the teal off them, sucking at her nook and sliding his ring finger up into her center.

Terezi gasped, his nails were dangerously sharp and even at the slow rate he was pressing into her she could feel them almost uncomfortably grazing her walls, his tongue snaked into her panties and it made the ordeal less frightening.

"Think you can handle the miracles imma bout to throw down?" Gamzee asked, lips slipping over her.

she chuckled, "Think I'll actually get to cum this time?"

there was a pause. "only if you mother fucking deserve it. Better start all up making some twisted noises for me."

"Then you'd better try harder."

Gamzee made a dark purring sound, she felt him shift above her, the rustle of clothes and then the familiar slippery texture of his bulge on her left thigh, he moved the panties to one side stroking over them once more before sliding into her heat.

she moaned under her breath, muscles contracting around the girth of his sex, the scent of his pheromones making her warm all over, a hit of arousal striking her.

Terezi still hadn't released the horn of the other troll, instead she used it to anchor herself to press herself flush against his pelvis.

Gamzee winched but responded eagerly, pushing into hard and deep, knowing it was almost to much, almost hurting, he twisted himself in her, rolling his hips and sex till she was panting, her free hand gripping he shoulder taking some pressure off the abused horn.

He could feel the satin on his bulge, the stretched fabric tried to settle back over her but unable to, and that had him even more turned on, the plush of her hips and plump breast, the rounded, curvy body splayed out before him, it was a pity she couldn't see herself any more, short but fiery, she fit perfect against his chest and chin when they had awkward after pailing cuddle time, the way her breast bounced when he fucked her.

Terezi released Gamzee's horn as he sat up to grip the backs of her knees, he lifted her hips and forced himself in harder, deeper.

A loud pleasured growl rumbled from Terezi's throat, "like that." she hissed.

Her tits bounced harder, and Gamzee drank in the perverse scene, he pressed her knees to her chest and used her, took her like she belonged to him alone, like her sweet, tight nook was all his, he felt every bit like he owned her, he leaned across her more slamming into her now. 

She cried out, panting hard, the sound was booming to her own ears but it felt so good, she could feel every nerve starting to catch fire, everything tightening and rushing towards that absolute bliss, so perfect and wrong at the same time and then.

He stopped, pulled out of her and with an gogly strength he flipped her over and lifted her hips.

"should stick it right up your waste chut."

she gasped feeling it slither just there, he gripped her hair this time, and the dirtiness of the suggestion shocked her.

"n-no," she stammered "not there."

he let his slimy purple/teal sex teasing her anyway, she went to pull away but her pulled her up to his chest by the thick wad of hair in his hand, the other gripped her throat.

"like to hang things... choke out those nasty mother fucking breathes, why shouldn't I? why shouldn't I take you like this and fill up up like a fucking bucket? own this part too... scared?" Gamzee pressed forward a little, the tip of his shaft almost-

"stop." she gasped out, Gamzee's fingers tightening by the second, proving a point, she felt light headed and spacey, yet... she shook, but the trembling wasn't fear, no, the dirty filthy ideas... they had her shaking, had her dripping wet and wanton.

"no? well fine then." he released her, coughing and sputtering she barely had just enough time to catch her self on her hands before he had shifted back into her nook and was again claiming her like he hated her, he did a little, he wanted to do vile disgusting things to her, and maybe he would one day, maybe he would take his chances and do more depraved things, like that time her tied her down and fucked her with the rubbery part of one his many horns, when she had cum the little instrument had honked weakly, she had been so embarrassed she didn't come back for a week.

He could feel her pressing back against him, needy and desperate for her own release, he knew how to work her over, how to make her sweat. he was getting close too, gripping her hips to hold her in one place and letting go of any restraint, he didn't care if it hurt, if he was to deep inside her in this position, especially when she lost he strength in her arms and let her upper half fall as she came, her body quaked as her rode her through it. Normally he would pull it out, knowing she was over sensitive and weak, she was no match for him after all, and this time he was going to take advantage, he let his genetic fluids fill her.

she gasped his name, shocked and a little unsure, but it was to late now, he was already spilling pulse after pulse of copious amounts of purple into her, it sent shock waves of heat and sensation through her, like she was cumming all over agian, the hot pressure.

after a moment or two the pulsing stopped and the thick mess had oozed down her spread legs and puddled around their knees.

he pulled out of her with a low uncomfortable grumble, after ways still effecting his body. 

in a few moments they would get up and take an awkward form of bath, then they wouldn't look at each other as they curled into one another on Gamzee's pile. he would leave before she woke up, he always did.

she didnt mind to much when he left a scale mate close by.


End file.
